


Ab ovo

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [59]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland, F/F, Getting Together, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: In Pandemonium, Clary catches sight of Isabelle and thinks she's the most gorgeous person ever. That crush sticks around through demons and getting her mother back.





	Ab ovo

Clary knew the Pandemonium was famous for, shall we say, unique clientele. It wasn't a queer club though, and with people dressed so strangely and in so many different ways, it was impossible to tell if anyone was gay as hell, or if they just liked having pixie dust pink short hair.

She was happy to be here, she was enjoying herself, and she couldn't have been more excited for Simon's band if she tried-- she also couldn't remember the current name if her life depended on it. The only issue she was having was that there was the most gorgeous woman in the world wearing a matching white latex top and short skirt on the dance floor, swinging her hips in a way that was giving Clary _ideas_. Normally Clary would have offered to buy her a drink or danced next to her to see if she was interested, but again: this wasn't a queer club and she didn't fancy this woman's boyfriend getting in her face and calling her names because then she'd yell back and maybe get kicked out before she even got to see Simon perform.

So Clary sat at the bar, sipped her beer, and surreptitiously watched her dance. She was captivating, practically glowing in the dim light. That might have been Clary's lust goggles, but it might also have been glitter or the woman next to her that had a fiber optic halter top on.

The angel saw Clary looking and tilted her head back with a wink, and Clary flushed, trying to take a drink from her bottle but only succeeded in spilling some down her front. Thank god it only hit skin and the mesh of her top, but talk about embarrassing. That was when it all started going downhill. Because after that, she saw the beautiful goddess of a woman kill a guy. Granted there were two men helping her and all, but she _murdered_ someone, and it was hard to think of _anyone_ as attractive after that.

* * *

So demons were a thing. That's fun.

* * *

She got her mom back and alive, Luke was happy and finally back to his old self, and Simon, weirdly enough, was mooning over Jace who was apparently her brother.

Izzy grinned, sitting next to her on the couch, her arms going out along the back of it-- and incidentally right behind Clary's back. "They're cute together, don't you think?" she whispered, right in Clary's ear.

Clary held very still for a moment so that she didn't shiver. She took a measured breath before she responded. "I don't know what Simon sees in him to be perfectly honest."

Izzy gave her an amused look, which was lucky since after it came out of her mouth she realized it could sound insulting to Jace. And okay, maybe that was the outright context of what she said, but Jace was a great guy sure. She just... didn't know why anyone would want to _date_ him. "I'm going to blow right past that because you're a lesbian, but mmm Clary. Don't say that around Alec, he might go on one of his hour long rants about how great Jace is and you won't be able to escape."

"Alec has an hour long rant about how great Jace is?" she asked incredulously, forgetting to keep her voice down.

Simon and Jace both turned to look at her, the round of Mario Kart temporarily forgotten. "Yeah," Jace said. "He also has one for five minutes, thirty minutes, and three hours."

"Please tell me you're joking."

"Just because you don't like me, dear sister, does not mean that other people don't."

Simon raised his hand. "I like you."

Jace smirked. "I know you do Simon. Let's leave them to their girl talk so I can kick your little Princess Peach ass."

"Oh please, you're Bowser. You've never beaten Peach at _anything_." They turned back to the tv, and immediately realized that they'd forgotten to pause it, so the computer controlled players had finished the course.

"That's what you get for playing with the sound off," Clary said, and Simon flipped her off without glancing back at her.

Izzy laughed, getting a little closer to Clary under the guise of keeping their voices down.

* * *

"That's an interesting look," Izzy said as she closed the door, and Clary jumped, hands coming up to cover herself.

"What are you doing in here?" she squeaked.

"I came to see if you wanted to go get some food, but I guess you're busy?"

"What happened to knocking?! Or at least not picking the lock on my door when I didn't answer? What the _hell_ Isabelle?"

Izzy raised an eyebrow. "Your door was unlocked. Which, I have to say, not a good thing to forget when you're trying on lingerie. So." She went to Clary's bed, right next to where the stack of other items she'd bought were sitting. "Who are you trying all of this on for?" she asked, a hard glint to her eyes that Clary completely missed because she was busy blushing and trying to figure out how she could grab her clothes off the chair without taking one of her hands down.

"No one," she mumbled, barely able to get her lips to work through her embarrassment. "Go away."

* * *

"Who's the lucky lady?" Izzy said, eyes like steel and teeth sharp like knives as she smiled at Clary.

She blinked. "What?"

"I know you were embarrassed when I walked in on you yesterday, so I figured now that you have all your clothes on you wouldn't mind spilling your guts. Who is she?"

"Izzy, there's no one, I told you."

"Right," Izzy snorted.

Clary sighed, aggravated, and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not seeing anyone, I just... I'm getting older and I decided that I wanted some lingerie on hand. That way, when I _do_ meet someone, I'm already prepared for a special night instead of running to the store the day of."

"I suppose that makes sense," Isabelle said loftily, as if Clary didn't know that she had a drawer full of lingerie too.

* * *

"Alright Clary, truth or dare."

"Izzy we're not playing truth or dare. We're... just playing truth."

"Fine then do you want to kiss me?"

Clary blinked. "What?"

"The dare was going to be to kiss me, but this works too. If you actually answer, that is."

"Oh um." Clary blushed, tucking hair behind her ear nervously. Or at least she tried to. She didn't accomplish anything because her hair was pulled back.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." Izzy grinned and leaned towards her, placing a hand on the back of her neck to pull her in.


End file.
